For the cleaning of swimming pool water, several types of filters are already known which consist of casings having water inlet and outlet connections. The casings also include top covers and footing or bearing feet and receive sand fillings or a filtering cartridges.
The filter of the present invention provides a sensible improvement over prior art filters equipped with a filtering cartridge of a generally cylindrical shape forming an axial hollow core and being arranged in an upright position within the casing forming the filter body. The instant filter also provides an improvement over those filters comprising a cover provided to be secured by means of a ring nut apt to be fitted to the opening of the casing, the cover comprising fitting means for the fitting of a manometer and an outlet with plug for bleeding and/or draining purposes.